A Million Red M&Ms
by NanaBaka
Summary: Traduction de Raven Deathstar Shuichi veut savoir à quel point Yuki l'aime. SxY


_Auteur_ : Raven Deathstar

_Traductrice_ : Moiiiii ( NanaBaka )

_Disclaimer_ : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. C'est dur hein ?

_Note de l'auteur_ : Fait assez embarrasant : l'inspiration pour cette fic vient de What a Girl Wants, Lorsque euh le personnage principal (C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Désolée, j'ai oublié ^^') et sa maman se disent combien ils s'aiment (Et oui, c'est doux, fondant, mignon et tout le tralala) et euh une des phrases étair "je t'aime auatnt qu'un million de M & Ms rouge" ... et ouais ...

_Warning_ : Ceci est un Boys Love ( Soit garçon + garçon = mamours )

**ENJOY**

#$&()

« Dis Yuki, tu m'aimes à quel point ? « Demanda Shuichi brusquement.

Yuki leva les yeux de son clavier, ses doigts toujours suspendu au dessus des touches. « Qui a dit que je t'aime crétin ? »

Shuichi bouda « Tu es tellement méchant Yuki ! » geint-il. « Mais je sais que tu m'aimes réellement… »

Il sourit et rampa jusqu'à son amant, laissant sa tête reposer la cuisse de l'écrivain.

« Tu le sais ? » Yuki sourit d'un air satisfait et hissa son amant sur ses genoux. « Et comment l'as tu su ? »

« Et bien, pourquoi me laisses-tu donc rester si ce n'est parce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Shuichi.

« Peut-être que j'aime juste le sexe ? » Yuki pinça gentiment le cou du chanteur, le faisant gigoter et rire doucement.

« Yuki ! J'essaye d'être sérieux ! »

« Toi ? Sérieux ? » Yuki grogna. « Et bien alors, soyons sérieux. Tu m'aimes à quel point ?

« Je t'aime autant qu'un million de M&Ms rouges ! S'esclama brusquement Shuichi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Yuki cligna des yeux . « … Quoi ? »

Le chanteur rougit. « C'est de -Ce que veux une fille-. »

Le blond sourit en coin « Tu regardes l'attaque du poussin maintenant toi ? » (1)

« Tais-toi ! » Bouda Shuichi « Ayaka-chan voulait le voir et Hiro m'a invité à rester. Mais de toute façons, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que je t'aime autant qu'un million de M&Ms rouges ! »

Yuki roula des yeux « Maintenant tu deviens juste complètement crétin » Il ébouriffa les cheveux roses de son amant. « Retourne travailler tes textes, je dois absolument finir ce livre. »

« Mais tu m'as pas encore dit à quel point tu m'aimais ! » Protesta Shuichi.

Yuki poussa le chanteur hors de la pièce. « Et reste calme ! »

« Mais Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Yuki claqua la porte, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit l'histoire d'amour sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement, cliqua sur la première page et ajouta un paragraphe.

« Peut-être que cela répondra à la question de Shuichi. » Pensa Yuki. Il parcouru ce qu'il venait d'écrire et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Oui, ce sera le cas.

* * *

Shuichi passait devant une librairie quand il vit que le nouveau roman de Yuki venait tout juste de sortir. Il entra dans la boutique et feuilleta un exemplaire.

« Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait fini. » Pensa Suichi en payant le livre.

Il lisait toujours les livres de Yuki – Ils étaient tellement bon, il fallait le dire.

« J'espère que celui-ci a une fin heureuse. Je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle fois de voir l'héroïne mourir. »

Il donna une chiquenaude à la couverture pour l'ouvrir et fut surpris d'y découvrir une dédicace.

« Mais Yuki n'écrit jamais de dédicace ! Pensa un Shuichi stupéfié, et, il faut le dire, légèrement jaloux.

« Qui sur cette terre pourrait représenter autant pour lui qu'il lui dédicacerait un roman d'amour ?

Il l'a lu. Et cela pris bien une minute avant que les mots ne l'atteignent.

« Pour mon Amour, Shuichi.

Il n'y a pas assez de M&Ms dans ce monde, peu importe leur couleur, qui pourrait éventuellement te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime. »

Souriant comme l'amoureux stupide qu'il était, Shuichi sprinta à la maison, avec l'intention de faire cette nuit-là son amant l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

#$&()

* * *

(1) : Je ne savais pas exactement ce que cela voulait dire, alors je l'ai fait à ma sauce, mais en gros, si quelqu'un voudrait éclairer ma lanterne, la phrase était : " Watching chick flicks now, are we? "

_Note de l'auteur_: Seul Dieu sait d'où me vient ce petit paragraphe de fin. Rewiew acceptées, reproches non. Merci.

_La note à Bibi_ : Alors, première traduction, premier verdict ? Bien, pas bien ? Toutes les remarques ( constructives ou non ) seront acceptée. Les diatribes assassines ne sont malheureusement pas acceptée dans la maison.


End file.
